cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nuevo Conquistadors
=The Nuevo Conquistadors= Amarillo Originally starting in the Jeri-MAX #-Fed as Random Mexican KKK Member #3. He would have very few appearances in the next 5 years competing a handful of times in FNW, NAW, and HRW. Making his biggest appearance in the CAW Young Lions Cup. After a long absence in CAW he would return as a member of The Nuevo Conquistadors as Amarillo and sign to New-NAW. They would debut in the Pre-Show of New-NAW Aggression with a tag team victory over Gangrel & Mideon. This would lead to their biggest signing, New-WWE contracts in the Summer of 2015. North American Elite CAW Wrestling He would be in fall of 2019 start with North American Elite Wrestling. New-NAW (2014 - Present) He would sign with New-NAW in February of 2014 along with long-time partner Romado. They would form The Nuevo Conquistadors. New-WWE (2015 - Present) In the Summer of 2015, the newly formed tag team from 2014 known as The Nuevo Conquistadors would sign to their biggest league to date, New-WWE. Upon their debut, they would defeat the likes of Damien Sandow & Curtis Axel, Tommy Wall & El Hondero, Zeus Tucker & Ray Rich, and finally defeat Tag Team Champions Belmont and Christopher Cauckel in a non-title match, granting them a championship opportunity where they would lose. On June 16, 2017 at Payback 3, The Nuevo Conquistadors defeated The New Day to win the Raw Tag Team Championship. FNW (2009-2010) He would become the first ever FNW Champion and win the World Title on two seperate occasions. He would also win the FNW Tag Team Championship with Random Mexican KKK Member #4, Who years later would form the team The Nuevo Conquistadors. An interesting tidbit is a FNW Championship match during his time as champion would reach over 20,000 views on YouTube and the most watched product produced under a New-NAW umbrella. CAW Young Lions Cup 2010 He would enter the CAW Young Lions Cup in 2010. In the first round of the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010, He defeated Steven Raden. In the Semi-Finals 6 Man Battle Royal, He would be the first one eliminated. Hardcore Resurrection Wrestling (2010) Random Mexican KKK Member #3 got signed to HRW on October 10th, 2010. He lost his first match to Mr.Hawaii on the first episode. On the 2nd episode, He would defeat Bryce Kanyon in a Cage Match. On Episode 4 he would defeat Gabriel Sharp. HRW would soon close. New Age Wrestling (2010) He would make guest appearances in NAW winning the NAW Hardcore Championship on five separate occasions. 'Title History' *Fat Niggers Wrestling **2x FNW World Championship (First) **1x FNW Tag Team Championship (w/Romado) *'New Age Wrestling' **5x NAW Hardcore Championship * New-WWE ** 1x Raw Tag Team Championship (w/ Movado) * New-NAW ** 1x New-NAW Western Tag Team Championship (w/ Movado) (Current) Movado Would get his big break in the Jeri-MAX E-Fed as Random Mexican KKK Member #4, Would compete for companies like New Age Wrestling & FNW and compete in the CAW Young Lions Cup in 2010. He would compete pop back up in 2013 and in 2014 he would form a tag team with Amarillo called The Nuevo Conquistadors and sign to New-NAW. This would lead to their biggest signing, New-WWE contracts in the Summer of 2015. Movado is also known for his charity work, donating large portions of the earnings he makes while wrestling to under privileged charities in Mexico. North American Elite CAW Wrestling He would be in fall of 2019 start with North American Elite Wrestling. New-NAW (2014 - Present) He would sign with New-NAW in February of 2014 along with long-time partner Romado. They would form The Nuevo Conquistadors. On December 28 2016 Movado defeated Butch Simpson to win the the New NAW Hardcore Championship a few seconds later he lose the belt to Marcus Matrix. New-WWE (2015 - Present) In the Summer of 2015, the newly formed tag team from 2014 known as The Nuevo Conquistadors would sign to their biggest league to date, New-WWE. On June 16, 2017 at Payback 3, The Nuevo Conquistadors defeated The New Day to win the Raw Tag Team Championship. FNW (2009-2010) / FNW Interactive (2013) He would also win the FNW Tag Team Championship with Random Mexican KKK Member #3 and make several appearances for them. He would re-sign in 2013 and win the FNW ExtremeCore Championship during his time there. CAW Young Lions Cup 2010 He would enter the CAW Young Lions Cup in 2010. In the first round of the CAW Young Lions Cup 2010, He would lose to Jason Matthews New Age Wrestling (2010) He would make guest appearances in NAW trying to win the NAW Hardcore Championship but never succeeding. 'Title History' *Fat Niggers Wrestling **1x FNW Tag Team Championship (w/Amarillo) **1x FNW ExtremeCore Championship *New-WWE ** 1x Raw Tag Team Championship (w/ Amarillo) *New-NAW **1x New-NAW Western Tag Team Championship (w/ Amarillo) (Current) Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IWT Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Jeri-Max Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:NAW Category:WCW Category:New-NAW Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:FNW Category:New-WWE Alumni